


Away From Them

by MamaPanda93



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotionally hurting, Grieving, M/M, May be some swear words, Please seek help if you are suffering as well xoxo, Rickyl if you squint, Self-Harm, VERY close friends, Weak Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on episode "Them"</p><p>Rick witnesses something he never wanted to see and tries his best to comfort Daryl.</p><p>*Warning* Self harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away From Them

**Author's Note:**

> I written this a while after the episode aired, only just re-edited it tonight. This episode broke my heart seeing Daryl like this, so only way to make it better was to have Rick try to save the day!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Daryl can’t hold it in any longer, everything is building up inside, ready to erupt like a volcano.

They’ve been walking for so long now. The blistering Georgia sun beaming down on them like a supernova high in the sky. 

He finds himself going crazier and crazier as the miles drag on. Needs a break soon, from everyone’s worried and guilty stares. He is used to having little privacy since living at the prison, but this is starting to become too much for him to handle.

Daryl hasn’t had much time alone in a day or two, minus bathroom breaks and hunts for food close to the group. Which he never got to go alone most of the time, since Carol or someone else always wanted to go hunting with him.

At his breaking point, just trying to keep it all together. He doesn’t want them to see him break, see him weak. 

They need him more than ever right now, he doesn’t want to let anyone down... to let Rick down.

So he tries his damn hardest and keeps walking. Dragging his feet along the hot concrete below and eyes down so people can’t see the pain in his eyes.

He is doing fine until Glenn starts talking, trying to offer him water, but won’t accept the first refusal. 

Daryl just wants to be left alone with his own thoughts, to grieve in his own way.

He knows deep down Glenn doesn’t mean to be rude, that he truly only means good, but right now Daryl doesn’t care.

The hunter just pushes the bottle away and mumbles over his shoulder that he’s gonna go look for some water. Praying nobody will follow behind him.

Once in the woods, he finally lets out the sigh he has been holding in.

He is far enough away that he can’t hear the group, but close enough to hear them yell if anything went wrong.

Picking a old tree, he sits against the rough bark. Once he is settled he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few sagging, broken cigarettes. 

Choosing and lighting the least broken one, Daryl takes in a deep haul of smoke, letting the familiar toxic fumes fill his lungs.

Now that he’s finally alone, his mind begins to wonder and before he can even stop, his cruel brain decides to replay Beth’s death over and over again.

With no control the first tear rolls down, then the next, and before he knows it he is full on sobbing.

Daryl pulls the cigarette out from his sun burnt lips and holds the burning end against his other hand. He doesn’t even cringe or pull away, just pushes it deeper into his flesh.

The familiar smell of cigarette smoke and burning flesh burn his nose.

Tears still fall from his eyes, staining his cheeks. He finally is able to forget why he was crying in the first place. All he can feel now is the pain from the cigarette and it almost feels therapeutic.

Everything else around him seems to slip away, only thing that keeps him grounded is the pain.

In almost another world, Daryl doesn’t hear the rustling in the bushes near him.

“Daryl?” Rick questions quietly in complete shock as he emerges out from behind a bush. Not prepared at all to see what he is looking at.

Daryl’s whole body jolts and in that moment he drops his smoke to his feet in surprise. Mostly out of embarrassment of being caught harming himself and sobbing like a child.

Quickly trying to wipe at his cheek he stands up like nothing happened, but he knows Rick had seen.

Knows because of the way Rick is staring at him with such sad eyes. He then closes the distance between them and reaches out the touch the crying man’s shoulder. Trying to comfort him in anyway, it breaks Rick’s heart into a million pieces seeing the strong man he knows falling apart right in front of him.

Daryl pulls away with a weak whimper that escapes his throat and drops his head in complete embarrassment, happy his hair is long enough to hide most of his face. 

Beginning to try to turn away, Rick reaches out again and gently grabs Daryl’s arm, stopping the other from walking away.

“I’m not going to ask why... because that’s none of my business, but know that I am here for you. Even if you just need someone to listen, please know I am here...”

Rick whispers and lets go of his arm, giving him the option to leave.

He said what he needed to say.

Expecting Daryl to walk away, but instead is in complete shock when the broken man closes the distance between them and lets his head fall into Rick’s neck.

He doesn’t push him away, instead wraps a supportive arm around Daryl’s neck and another hand onto his back, pulling him in closer.

No matter how hard Daryl tries, he begins to cry again, but Rick doesn’t say a thing. Only rubbing his thumb through his sweat soaked hair.

They stand there for a minute or so until Daryl composes himself. Rick lets the other pull away first, only leaving one hand on his back for support.

“We gotta head back now, we got to keep moving.” Rick gently says as he rubs tiny circles into the tense muscles of Daryl’s shoulder blades.

Daryl nods. “Just give me a sec.”

“Sure, but be careful on the way back.” 

Rick presses his forehead into Daryl’s and then begins to leave in the direction he came from.

When he can’t see or hear Rick anymore, he wipes at his face as he grabs his crossbow off the ground and walks back towards the road where the group is.

Finally with the rest of the group, he acts like nothing has happened, but feels better knowing Rick is there for him.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
